rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Never Thought I'd Be Running Into You Like This Again
EXP Awarded Roleplay Ao sighed, recently becoming a part of the professors of Shade. Welp..Guess this was where the wind took him..might as well continue with it....at least his son was here so he could keep an eye on him..especial with Soren and Inay...if either of those two managed to get full control, he would need to be there....but....His son was pretty good at keeping them in check. He walked over to a larger..tree...wait..that's right..this place doesn't have trees with branches sturdy enough to let him sleep there...just palm trees...damn. Fine, whatever, under a palm tree then. He walked over to the tree and sat down, resting his back on it. Taking a deep breath as he moved over the flowering gardens near the lake shore, Cerulean sighed. It was a little warm for his tastes but speaking of tastes he just wanted to experiment with some of he exotic fruits of this new place. Vacuo was still unvetured for him and his adventurer within screamed at him to trek out into the desert in search of rare ingredients. Sure, there were dangers. But that was all an illusion anyway. Rustling over, he noticed a blond and blue clad attractive figure lay down near the tree. Chuckling lightly, he had half a mind to tell him off on finding a cooled place but instead of bothering him, gave him Shade by messing with the illusion that was coverage of light. There... That should help some. Cerulean initially did not this was someone he knew, previously. Time was such an illusion to him and so was meeting people that over the hundreds of years key people he's stuck with even for years just no longer mattered to him as he found it easier to keep himself only touching his immediate surroundings. Looking up where the coconut fruits where above the blondie, Cerulean focused on one fruit, knowing all too well that its fall was only a matter of time, time being illusionary of course as he grabbed the falling fruit before it hit overtop the resting one's head and smiled at him, "Careful where you lay there," he said beaming with positivity and warmth and still not knowing/caring that this was a person from his past, and plopping down next to him, "Do you have a blade, maybe we can share this, it looks like this one is perfectly ripe!" He sighed as the coverage of light changed, knowing only one person who would do that to him...as he used to do it to him all the time before the jerk left...why gods, why...did you bring him back into my life...He sighed as he felt the rush of wind as it stopped above him. Fruit, he caught it, damn...well looks like this is it. "Yeah, i heard it before from you..or it may hit you while you sleep..." He said with a slight tone of impatience to him. He opened a portal and pulled a cutting knife out before handing it to him. "Here, you can use a knife...." Tilting his head Cerulean gasped slightly, "Wait... Ao? Oh, I never thought I'd be running into you like this again!" He exclaimed, happily taking the knift and putting it aside then moving closer to pull the two into a warm but inconsiderate embrace, Cerulean smiled brightly at him, "How many years has it been, Ao? You looked so much older I would have never guessed! What have you been doing ever since we were together?" All of his words definitely would have stung like an illusionary knife. what did I see in him...for fuck's sake....he sighed and turned his head to him, not bothering hugging back. "about 8 or so years...after my team had....well you were the one to help me through that...until you left....then I had adopted a son, who is currently here at this school....Honestly, I've been happier these past 8 years with my son." He smirked, a slight cruelness behind it... Cerulean nodded repeatedly with intense brightness over hearing Ao's depressing recount over his life as he rubbed his back affectionately. "Ah? Happier! Is that so? As for me I have been much happier myself with my own daughter who also goes here! But she's actually mine, you see I had her during the times I'd disappear on you the rough patches of our relationship that time ago. That, and am happily married and my family consists of my wife and her other son of my close friend who passed away some time ago." His voice never waned in positivity. He sighed, an eye twitch as he was talking...just...why does he talk so much! "Congratulations....At least i am happy roaming around being free with my son. Who needs a steady home?" He smirked. "I'm perfectly happy the way life went with me." Bursting with loud laughter, Cerulean chuckled immensely at Ao's comment as he rigorously and strongly patted Ao on the back. "Well I sure do, and I definitely have wandered around with uselessness to get it!" he said still beaming with over positivity at this point. "But in all honesty I want to venture out again. At least travelling with my family has been interesting. So I do get you there! I am perfectly happy, as always, especially with-" he turned noticing her. It was no surprise to him of course they both decided to move together "Well, speak of the- Char Char~~!!!! <3" He called to her radiating a love that would likely never be directed at Ao again \as she was by the dock area likely traveling between their new home and work via ferry. As she stepped off the ferry onto the pier, Chartreuse looked up when she heard the nickname only one person ever used with her. Smiling brightly, she waved at her husband with a loving expression. She picked up her satchel before walking over towards her husband, taking note of the blonde man beside him. She assumed it was one of the many people he had met while he was traveling and offered him a warm smile. "Hello Cer, my love. I hope things have been well. And who might your friend be?" She asked in a tone so sweet, it was almost hard not to smile. "A person of the past. So No worries on me trying to get him back, Trust me. Though be weary....you never know when he may just.." He made a poof motion with his hands. "Be disappear and never return...." He reared his legs back and pushed them forward, getting himself up easily. "It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said with a slight bow before creating a portal and stepping through. Cerulean smiled warmly as his Chartreuse neared, wrapping an arm instantly around her and kissing her temple. He opened his mouth about to answer that it was just what she expected, just one of his travelling friends when... it seemed Ao answered for him. He smiled just as brightly when Ao made the cute and silly motion and then teleported away. "He needn't have made such a silly remark, it was obvious no one would be taking me away from you," he said with a light chuckle which was soft and endearing as he looked lovingly to Chartreuse, "Ready for work today? I have to get back, I only wanted to spice things up with some plants right over here." He leaned over to collect his things. Chartreuse let out a soft chuckle as she smiled. Nodding her head she leaned in to place a tender kiss on his cheek. She did find the remark a bit silly, and a bit unnecessary. She knew of Cerulean's past and she accepted him for who he is and was. Nothing could ever change that. Especially after all he has done for her and their children since that nightmarish night. "Indeed I am. I hope Jin and Destiny have stayed out of trouble while I was away." She said as she returned the loving look, preparing to walk with him. Smiling tenderly in return, Chartreuse's smile did wonders on him he'd never imagine. In it's own way, it made him stronger, feel more real and connected to this world and plane despite simply not being of it. Destiny's existence fully reaffirmed that. Taking Chartreuse by the arm as they walked towards the campus, he gave a steady examination of the flora in the area before turning to answer his wife, "Oh you know those too..." he said with a laughter but smiled again, "But don't worry, Char Char, we both know they'd protect each other no matter what." He gave her another kiss before they entered the school building to start their day. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1